Escape The Fate
Escape the Fate is an American post-hardcore band from Las Vegas, Nevada formed in 2004. Since forming, they have released several EPs and three full-length studio albums. Dying Is Your Latest Fashion was the band's debut album and only album to feature vocalist Ronnie Radke. This War Is Ours, released on October 21, 2008, was the band's first album with Craig Mabbitt as the new lead vocalist. Their self-titled third studio album was released on November 2, 2010, and again featured Mabbitt on vocals. Band history Formation and Dying Is Your Latest Fashion (2005-2008) Main article: Dying Is Your Latest FashionBefore forming Escape the Fate, vocalist Ronnie Radke, bassist Max Green, drummer Robert Ortiz, lead guitarist Bryan Monte Money, and rhythm guitarist Omar Espinosa were in multiple bands together. In September 2005, Escape the Fate had won a local radio contest judged by My Chemical Romance. The gig awarded them the opportunity to open a show on the band's headlining tour with Alkaline Trio and Reggie and the Full Effect, which subsequently led to Escape the Fate's record deal with Epitaph. On May 23, 2006, the band released their debut EP titled There's No Sympathy for the Dead. The EP included two songs that were later on their full length album, Dying Is Your Latest Fashion. The EP was produced by Michael Baskette and helped earn the band attention from record labels and fans alike. After the EP's release, keyboardist Carson Allen left the band to join On the Last Day. On September 26, 2006 the band released their first full-length album, Dying Is Your Latest Fashion. In 2007 during the Black on Black tour, rhythm guitarist Omar Espinosa left the band due to personal issues. Ronnie Radke was asked to leave the band after he was sentenced to prison in June of 2008 for multiple run-ins with the law involving narcotics and battery for a fight that led up to the death of Michael Cook. As stated by Max Green, "First we couldn't tour out of the country, then out of the state." He is in a new band named Falling in Reverse.[3] Radke was released on December 12, 2010 and Falling in Reverse are set to release their debut album in early 2011. ''This War Is Ours'' (2008–2010) Main article: This War Is OursAfter the departure of Radke, former Blessthefall vocalist Craig Mabbitt joined the band, first as a temporary replacement, and then as a permanent member. This War Is Ours was released on October 21, 2008. It included the singles "The Flood", "Something", "10 Miles Wide", and "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine Part II)". It was the first Escape the Fate album featuring Craig Mabbitt as the vocalist. Before the tour for This War Is Ours, the band had never completed a full tour. The band later went on the This War Is Ours tour with Attack Attack!, Burn Halo, William Control, and Black Tide. "The Flood" has been released as DLC with the Warped Tour 01 Pack for the Rock Band games. The band joined Hollywood Undead and Atreyu on their fall tour, beginning October 16, and toured Europe during December.[4] Escape the Fate announced via a MySpace bulletin that they would film a video for "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine Part II)" on January 9, 2010. It was filmed at the Yost Theater in Santa Ana, California. On February 15, 2010, Epitaph Records announced the re-release of the This War Is Ours album in deluxe CD/DVD edition. The CD includes two new never before heard songs, later identified to be "Bad Blood" and "Behind the Mask", an acoustic version of "Harder Than You Know", and an unreleased remix of "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine Part II)" called "This War Is Mine" by the Clown Of Slipknot. It also came with a DVD that featured the new music video to "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine Part II)", as well as "Something", "The Flood", and "10 Miles Wide". It also comes with a world tour documentary and a behind the music feature.[5] It was released April 27, 2010.[6] Escape the Fate toured Australia on the Soundwave Festival, and officially began playing "Bad Blood" as part of their live set.[7] On April 2, 2010, the band released their music video for "This War Is Ours (The Guillotine Part II)" on MySpace video. Escape the Fate also participated in the concert, Extreme Thing, and in May, The Bamboozle.[8] On April 20, 2010, the band released the full version of "Bad Blood" before the re-release's release, on Voxbloc.com. [9] Self-titled album (2010–present) Main article: Escape the Fate (album)In an interview during Warped Tour 2009, Max Green stated that the album will feature a song co-written by Mick Mars of Mötley Crüe, who approached Escape the Fate to collaborate on some songs.[10] Starting July 24, 2010, they set off on tour for South and Central America, the country's toured are Brazil, Argentina, Colombia, Chile, Colombia and Venezuela.[11] Mabbitt stated through his Twitter account that the new album will be coming sooner than expected. He has also hinted towards there being a "Guillotine 3: The Aftermath" on the album.[12] On July 26, 2010, Escape the Fate announced via MySpace some new updates on the album. They have officially said that the new record will be released through major record label, DGC/Interscope, and produced by Don Gilmore (Linkin Park, Bullet For My Valentine, Hollywood Undead). It is set to be released in November of this year. Max Green commented on it, saying, "This record is the cure for the modern day music epidemic, We are wiping the slate clean and re-writing rock music as you know it.” Escape The Fate will take on a United States, Canada and Europe tour prior to releasing the album, touring with Bullet For My Valentine, Drive A and Black Tide.[13][14][15][16] The band presented a new layout on their Myspace with an intro song and a counter of 4 days that initiated on August 24, with a title "Choose Your Fate", in addition now they have an official page.[17][18] On August 31, 2010, the band released the new album's first single, "Massacre."[19] A new song called "Issues" from their upcoming self titled album, Escape the Fate, leaked via KROQ Radio on September 9th.[20] The band officially released the new radio single, "Issues," on September 15, 2010.[21] The music video of Issues, premiered September 28 in Youtube. On November 12, 2010, Escape The Fate announced that they would be pulling out of their European tour with Bullet For My Valentine in order to stay with bassist Max Green while he is in rehab for drug and alcohol addiction.[22] Instead, the band will be promoting the album with a headlining tour called "The Dead Masquerade Tour", beginning in January 2011 and Max Green will be back in time to begin touring. Tours The Dead Masquerade (2011) The band realizes for the first time, a headline tour, for the promotion of his new self titled album, inviting Alesana, Motionless in White, Get Scared and Drive A across U.S. and Canada[24]. that initiates in January and ends in March. After having concluded the North American tour, and to have cancelled the European tour with Bullet for my Valentine. Band members ;Current *Craig Mabbitt – lead vocals (since 2008) *Monte Bryan Money Jr. – guitars, backing vocals (since 2004) *Max Green – bass guitar, backing vocals (since 2004) *Robert Ortiz – drums, percussion (since 2004) ;Former *Ronald "Ronnie" Radke – lead vocals, keyboards, programming, additional guitars (2004–2008) *Omar Espinosa – rhythm guitar, backing vocals (2004–2007) *Carson Allen – keyboards, programming, backing vocals (2005–2006) ;Touring/Studio members *Michael Money - rhythm guitar (since 2008, touring); keyboards, synths, additional guitars (since 2010, studio) Discography Main article: Escape the Fate discography Category:Screamo Music